Transformers: Generation Gap
by RoboJammies
Summary: In the post TFTM world, Elita-One & the female Autobots tangle with Rodimus Prime and his crew over the Matrix, which could bring Optimus back to life.


**Transformers: Generation Gap**

 **Chapter 1**

 _By Justin Swartz_

 _robojammies_

 _Author's Note:_

 _This story takes place after the events of Transformers: The Movie, but before the start of Season 3 of the G1 cartoon. It has a nice mix of old & new bots, which I hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer:_

 _The Transformers & all related characters are copyright Hasbro/Sunbow Entertainment/IDW. I do not own them, as this work is purely non-profit & fan-based fiction._

 _###_

A wide shot of Cybertron, with Unicorn's head orbiting it.

NARRATOR: The year is 2008.

Push in on the surface of Cybertron.

NARRATOR: The Cybertronian Wars ended three years ago, and the Decepticons have split into factions of their own, fighting battles over dead territory.

Push in on a very run-down and dirty section of Cybertron. The Smelting Pool, a dive bar, is central in this area.

NARRATOR: But just when the Decepticons thought the war was over…

Push in on the purple glow illiuminating the doorway to the bar.

We're now inside the bar as ELITA-ONE, the leader of the female Autobots from Season 2, kicks in the door and lifts dual blasters at the occupants.

NARRATOR: ...the war came to them!

ELITA-ONE: I'm only going to ask this once.

ELITA-ONE: _Where's Optimus Prime?_

A medium wide shot over Elita's shoulders and at the bar's counter. The carcass of an unmarked robot bartender lies behind the counter, shot full of holes.

Two Decepticon seekers made in Starscream's mold sit on stools at the counter. One had black & puke green colors, while the other one has golden yellow & blue colors. Let's them call me them GREEN and GOLD.

Green and Gold look at their highballs of blue energon and don't turn around.

GREEN: What'd 'ya say, lady?

GOLD: Yeah, our audio receptors must be on the fritz.

A close-up of Green and Gold as they fully turn around & face Elita.

GREEN: I coulda sworn I heard you ask 'bout Optimus Prime.

GOLD: Is _that_ what she said? I thought she said "Optimist."

Green slaps Gold on the back as he laughs. Gold puts a fist to his mouth & chuckles a bit.

GREEN: HA-HA-HA! Optimist Freakin' Prime! Good one!

GOLD: It's not bad, eh? I thought of that one my-

A fat pink blast of energy blows a hole right through Gold's face, taking circuits & wires with it. Green reels back in shock, almost falling off his stool.

GOLD: -selfffffffffz...

GREEN: HOLY PRIMUS!

We're looking up from the floor's angle as Gold falls to it, our view aimed through the hole in his head. Green can be seen through the hole, and his eyes say it all. Elita stands on the steps, one smoking blaster held straight out toward the bar.

GREEN: Hey, buddy? Buddy…?

Elita points her smoking blaster at Green.

ELITA-ONE: He's dead, moron.

ELITA-ONE: And you will be too if you make me repeat myself.

Green steps off his stool and puts one hand on top of it.

GREEN: Y'know, I never met a femmebot I didn't like-

Green gets a nasty look on his face as his mouth curls into a snarl.

GREEN: -till you.

1-Green grabs the stool and smashes it into Elita, the stool shattering into splinters like a bad cowboy movie. Elita doubles over and loses her blasters in the impact.

ELITA-ONE: Oof!

GREEN: Screw you, Autocrumb!

Elita lands on her can, her right hand against the right side of her head as she shakes the cobwebs out.

Green spies one of Elita's blasters lying by Gold's dead body and dives for it.

ELITA-ONE: Uhng…

Elita spies her other blaster lying against the bottom edge of the counter. She dives for it.

Green snatches up the blaster and rolls into a crouch, the blaster held in both hands.

GREEN: Gotcha now, cutie!

Elita lifts her blaster with one hand, putting her other hand against the gun holding forearm, and fires 3 shots in an upward arc as she dives toward Green.

ELITA-ONE: Think so, Deceptichump?

Elita's three shots blow holes through Green's stomach, chest, and head, the shots obliterating anything they come in contact with. Green's gun hand goes crooked, and Elita's blaster hangs from one thumb.

GREEN: Holy shiiiiiiii-!

Elita stands and walks toward Green's dead body. She holds her blaster in her right hand.

ELITA-ONE: Well, way to go, Elita.

Elita looks around the cantina and holsters her blaster as she walks.

ELITA-ONE: You killed your only two leads…

Elita rips Green's dead hand from its socket as she pulls on her blaster.

ELITA-ONE: ...and left the place in shambles.

Elita holds her 2nd blaster in her right hand while she holds Green's severed hand from her left fingertips, like it's some sort of stinky baby diaper.

ELITA-ONE: And we're no closer-eww-to finding Optimus Prime, the greatest Autobot who ever functioned…

Elita holsters her second blaster.

ELITA-ONE: ...and who you're also _hopelessly_ in love with.

A female voice calls interrupts Elita's vocal thoughts.

VOICE: Oh, really?

Elita whirls around, looking over her left shoulder in surprise at the source of the voice.

VOICE: That's news to me.

Standing behind Elita is Arcee, holding with her white pistol from TF:TM in her right hand, with the purple glow from the doorway shining right on her.

ARCEE: I thought _I_ was his only love.

ARCEE: Rodimus wants a word, Elita. You'd better come with me…

ARCEE: ...or didn't you _know_ there was a new _Prime_ in town?

 _To Be Continued!_

 _###_

 _Thanks for reading the story! I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions, comments, or just want to chat about G1 Transformers (I do not discuss the Bayformers or the live-action movies), feel free to e-mail me here at_ robojammies .

 _Be sure to check out my other 2 TF fanfics,_ _ **The Long Goodbye**_ _and_ _ **All That Glitters Is Not Gold**_. _The first features Cosmos & Blast-Off ditching their allegiances while on deep space duty & having a totally rad time, until a Decepticon triple-changer catches up to them, while the other story features Octopunch as a treasure diver with a sexy redheaded diving partner who discovers an ancient artifact that may or may not be a Decepticon Matrix. Check out my profile to read those if you're interested, as feedback is always appreciated._

 _Time to roll out!_

 _-Justin A. Swartz_


End file.
